No Wonder
No Wonder is the 10th track to both of Atobe's albums Hametsu e no Rondo and Hametsu e no Rondo Kai. Lyrics Kanji= とどまる事を知らずに　走り続けてきたんだ 足跡だけ深く刻むように 揺るぎないこの瞬間　自分のものにするため 殻を破れ　その両手で 誰もが一人の夜越えて　そう　いつか辿り着ける 胸に秘めた希望へと続く道 目覚め始めた自分を　未来へ誇れるまでは あきらめない　ここから I can do it for brave　この広い世界で 一つじゃない答えはきっとある I can do it for my life　どんなに遠くても 前を見てる　孤独なアスリート 例えばプライドなんて　言葉にした瞬間に 指の隙間　落ちて行くんだ 誰もが痛み矛盾　抱いて　でも　迷いならが見つける 閉ざしたドア　開けるのは自分だと 加速する日々の中で　大切にしたいものは 譲れないさ　もう二度と I can do it for brave　言い訳はいらない 立ち向かうさ　どんな未来だって I can do it for my life　どこまでも行くこと 胸に誓う　地図はいらない・・・ I can do it for brave　この広い世界で 一つじゃない答えはきっとある I can do it for my life　どんなに遠くても 前を見てる　孤独なアスリート |-| Romaji= Todomaru koto wo shirazu ni hashiri tsuzukete kitan da Ashiato dake fukaku kizamu you ni Yuruginai kono shunkan jibun no mono ni suru tame kara wo yabure sono ryoute de Daremo ga hitori no yoru koete sou itsuka tadori tsukeru Mune ni himeta kibou he to tsuzuku michi Mezame hajimeta jibun wo mirai he hokoreru made wa Akiramenai koko kara I can do it for brave kono hiroi sekai de Hitotsu jya nai kotae wa kitto aru I can do it for my life donna ni tookute mo Mae wo miteru kodoku na ASURI-TO Tatoeba PURAIDO nante kotoba ni shita shunkan ni Yubi no sukima ochite yukun da Daremo ga itami mujyun daite demo mayoi nagara mitsukeru Tozashita DOA akeru no wa jibun dato Kasoku suru hibi no naka de taisetsu ni shitai mono wa Yuzurenai sa mou nido to I can do it for brave ii wake wa iranai Tachi mukau sa donna mirai datte I can do it for my life doko made mo yuku koto Mune ni chikau chizu wa iranai... I can do it for brave kono hiroi sekai de Hitotsu jya nai kotae wa kitto aru I can do it for my life donna ni tookute mo Mae wo miteru kodoku na ASURI-TO |-| English= Without knowing what remains, I continued running carving only deep footsteps In order to make this firm moment your own break the shell with both of your hands Everyone has to endure a lonely nights, that's right, arriving someday at the road leading to hope hidden in one's heart From here on, don't give up until you can boast to your own future that's waking up I can do it for brave, in this wide world there's surely not only one answer I can do it for my life, no matter how far a lonely athlete facing forward For example when I say the word "pride" it just slips through my fingers Everyone bears pain and contradictions, but while being lost, still finds out that the one who opened the closed door was he himself The things I want to cherish in these accelerating days are not negotiable, not anymore I can do it for brave, I don't need excuses I'll stand no matter what the future brings I can do it for my life, even go wherever I want I promise to my heart: I don't need a map... I can do it for brave, in this wide world there's surely not only one answer I can do it for my life, no matter how far a lonely athlete facing forward Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics